Sorry Doesn't Cut It
by lily-angel
Summary: Your basic midevil Taiora fic. *4th chapter up!* Sora tries to talk to Tai...Tragedy strikes close...The King makes a sudden move...PG13 for swearing and suggested themes
1. The Bodyguard...

I took down my story "Valentines and Computers Don't Mix" for a VERY good reason. That reason is...um....well....cuz I felt like it!! And I think I can do a lot better on it. It'll be back up soon and better than ever. It'll be a little late for Valentine's Day...but who cares? Neway, I've thought of doing this story for a LONG time and I finally got up the courage to write it. I know it sucks and I can't type and I have bad grammar...but bear with me, please?? READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon...I could buy it, but I don't think 79 cents is enough to buy it. But hey, a girl can dream, right?  
WARNING: This is a TOTAL Taiora and Matt's the bad guy. Sorry, I love Mat as much as the next person, but he was the only person I could use to be the evil person. SORRY SORRY SORRY!! But if you love Taiora, this is a MUST READ!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry Doesn't Cut It  
By: lily-angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There is no truth in truce...the only real truth you will ever know is in love." - Lindsay Goins  
  
  
The sun rose quietly over the castle and it's inhabitants. A beautiful teenage princess sat, watching the serenity of the scene. She noted all the colors - pastal pinks, vivid oranges, and a small hint of the previous blue-black. The morning sunshine lit up her auburn hair, making it glitter like the night stars.  
  
Usually, the princess would've been inside the castle, probably helping the servants make breakfast. But, today, she just had to watch the sunset. Even though she was a princess, she did not approve of the social system.  
  
Her name was Sora Takenouchi, Princess of the Takenouchi Kingdom, but she was not concieted. She did not think that servants or peasants (she hated that word) were less of people than she was. Her parents, on the other hand, had different plans. They strictly believed in the law that no noble was to marry but anther noble, a peasant couldn't marry aniy other but a peasant...so on.  
  
Sora shook those thoughts out of her head for now. All she wanted to do was to enjoy the sunset.  
  
She slowly put her hand on her lap, resting it lightly on the hilt of her sword. She smiled at this. It was also against her parents wishes that she study swordplay. Many, many times they tried to stop her, by taking away her sword or making it illegal. Every time, though, it did not work, so they finally gave up and let her, much to their dismay.  
  
Sora sighed and suddenly, felt the cold smoothness of a sword on her throat. "Don't move, Princess, or I'll kill you now."  
  
She smiled and said, "Oh, no, please don't do that." Then, in one swift move, she came out from in front of him, tripped him, and had her sword at his throat. "Who are you and who sent you?"  
  
"I am but a simple man mad at the government."  
  
"Yeah, right. Just leave and if I ever see you around here EVER again, I will personally kill you."  
  
The man got up and started sulking away. *I never thought kidnapping the princess would be that hard! No one ever told me she knew how to use a sword!! The Boss is going to kill me!*  
  
"Goodbye, Princess."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's it, Sora. I'm getting you a bodyguard."  
  
"Father, no! I don't need one. I took care of him by myself and I don't need anyone to get in my way!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora," her father, the King, said, "but it has to be done. This is the third attempt on your life and I don't want anything to happen to you. You know that we are in a war with the Ishida Kingdom and many of our people aren't happy with it. They may try to kill you to get to me."  
  
"Mother, stop him, please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. You and Biyomon need protection. Your father's right."  
  
Sora looked down at her Digimon partner, Biyomon. She didn't know why she had a Digimon. There were only 12 known in the world, and they were all given to children. Sora sighed, knowing that there was no way to get her parents to change thier minds. "Fine. When do I meet this bodyguard?"  
  
"Right now. Taichi, come in here, please."  
  
Sora watched the door open as a boy, looking about her age, walked in. Right behind him was a Digimon called Agumon. She was shocked at this because she had only seen her own Biyomon. He had wild brown hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes. Sora couldn't stop staring at him. She had no clue what this feeling was. It was like she knew he was going to be important to her.  
  
Taichi bowed slowly, "Sire?"  
  
"Taichi, this is my daughter, Sora. You will be her new bodyguard. I want you to be with her at all times. I will have a cot set up in her chambers for you to sleep in."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"You both may go now."  
  
Sora finally got over her shock and bowed to her parents. She walked out, Taichi only a few steps behind her.  
  
As soon as they got out of the throne room, she spoke. "Okay, here are the rules: 1. You will not call me 'princess'. My name is Sora, so you will call me that. and 2. Um....Well, there isn't a two yet, but there will be!"  
  
Taichi smiled. He didn't think the princess would be this cool about this. "Prin...uh, I mean Sora, why is it that your parents gave you a bodyguard? Word around the castle is that you do your own thing, with or without permission. I didn't think that you of all people would need my help."  
  
"Well, there have been three times when someone tried to kill me. The most recent was this morning. My parents don't think I can handle it."  
  
"Yes, I know how that is. My little sister, Kari, is just like you. You would love her."  
  
"You have a little sister?"  
  
"Yeah. I hated to leave her, but I wanted to live in the castle so much and become a knight, so I had to leave. Both of us were heartbroken. Even little Gatomon was devasted to see Agumon go."  
  
"Both of you have Digimon?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why, either. It's just one day we were walking in the forest and we met them. When did you meet Biyomon?"  
  
"I was walking out in the dark and I fell into a pond and back then, I couldn't swim. Biyomon saved my life. She's stayed by my side since then."  
  
Sora looked at him and saw the gold ring on a chain around his neck. "What is that for?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, this? My sister gave it to me when I left. I will never part with it." Taichi looked down at the floor, when he noticed the sheath at her waist, "Do you...how did you....isn't it...?" he babbled, pointing at it.   
  
Sora looked down and saw what he was talking about, "Oh, that. I don't know, I just love it. I know it's supposed to be illegal, but my parents don't care. I love the thrill and the rush you get when fighting. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Absolutely. That's why I wanted to train to become a knight. The feeling of doing something so right is...great."  
  
Sora laughed and looked at Taichi. She had never talked so comfortably with someone like this. She had a feeling that this friendship was going to last forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The man Sora had caught trying to kill her was actually named Bihernam. He slowly made his way to talk to his boss. There was no way he was going to understand this.  
  
"You have failed me."  
  
"My king," Bihernam bowed, "I had no clue the Princess Sora would fight me back. I did not watch her for long enough. Five me one more month and she shall be dead."  
  
"You have tried three times already and each time failed. I will find another way to capture the princess. Leave me now." King Ishida had to find some way to get the Takenouchi land. He knew it would not be easy: they had a sizable army and the support of their people. But it had to be done. If they captured Sora, both the royals and the peasants alike would do all to save her. She was beautiful and passionate about her beliefs. She treated everyone the same, from nobles to servants.  
  
But that was also the problem with her. She was also an adventurous sixteen year old and...  
  
*Wait, sixteen...* the evil king thought, *Yamato is sixteen also...that is useful.*  
  
"Guard! Send the prince in!" he bellowed.  
  
"Yes, sire!"  
  
Kind Ishida waited until his son came into the throne room.  
  
"Come here, Yamato."  
  
The young prince say next to his father. "Yes?"  
  
"How do you feel about getting married?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
One month later...  
  
"Come on, Tai, you slow poke!"  
  
"I'm...going...*pant*...as fast...as...I...*pant*...can!"  
  
"They're going to catch us!"  
  
"There's...the stables! Come on!" Tai yelled as he grabbed Sora's hand and rushed towards the stables.  
  
"Tai! There's only one horse!" Sora yelled as they ran into the stables.  
  
"Who cares! Come on!" he said, already on the horse. He held out his hand and helped her up behind him. He gathered up the reins and kicked the horse. "Yah!"  
  
"Ah!" Sora yelped and wrapped her arms around Tai. Both blushed a light pink.  
  
The horse galloped out of the stables and out of the castle gates.  
  
"Sora! Taichi! You will not get out of your studies that easily!" their professor yelled as they ran away. Both teens laughed and set out for their 'spot'.  
  
Their hangout place was an abandoned shack in the middle of a forest. They went there everytime they ran away from the castle life. Even though it had only been a month. Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi were the best of best friends.  
  
"Tai! Where the heck did you learn how to ride?!"  
  
Later...  
  
"There it is, Sora!" Tai pointed to the shack.  
  
"Let's tie up the horse and get inside. It's getting kinda cold out here." Sora rubbed her arms frantically, trying to stay warm.  
  
"Here," Tai said as he wrapped his jacket around her shivering figure. "Does that help?" he smiled.  
  
She returned the smile and blushed. "Yes, thank you."  
  
Tai tied the reins onto a tree and led Sora into the house. Sora flopped down on the bed, totally worn out from running. "Tired?" Tai asked her as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah. That one was close! The guards almost came close to catching us that time."  
  
Tai laughed. "Yeah, well, you know your dad."  
  
"Rules, rules, and even more rules!"  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were a regular person?"  
  
Sora looked at him, "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were a prince? Of course I do."  
  
"What do you think would be different?"  
  
"Well," she thought for a minute, "I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have learned swordplay...a lot, I guess. One good thing is that I'd be able to...oh, nevermind."  
  
"What? I want to know. Please?" he put on his best puppy dog look.  
  
"No...it's embarrassing."  
  
"Please?? I won't laugh, I swear."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine," he said, turning around, "I'll have to force it out of you."  
  
"Oh, and just how are you going to do that?"  
  
Quick as a flash, Tai was on top of Sora and had her arms pinned above her head with one hand. "You were saying?"  
  
Sora squirmed and tired to get out of his grasp, but she knew it was all in vain; Tai was much stronger than she was.  
  
"Now, please tell me. Or else."  
  
"What is 'else'?"  
  
"This." Tai took his free hand and started to tickle Sora's sides.  
  
"No! Stop, please," she said between laughs, "Just let me ask you one thing before I tell you!"  
  
"Okay," Tai stopped tickling her.  
  
"How do you think your life would be different?"  
  
"I'd probalby be Sir Taichi Yagami already...hey that's got a good ring to it...anyway, I don't know. There's one thing I wish though...but it's nothing..."  
  
Sora took advantage of this pause. She pushed Tai off of her. "Ha!"  
  
"Damn! Hey....I have an idea..."  
  
"Really? That's a first..."  
  
"Hey! And yes, I do."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"If you tell me what you were going to say, I'll tell you what I was going to say."  
  
"Okay," Sora said, "but you first."  
  
Tai nervously say down, "Well, you see, ever since I first me you, I..."  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Both Tai and Sora looked to see who was there. "Father...what...how...why are you here?"  
  
"Agumon and Biyomon told me how to get here. King and Prince Ishida are here to sign a treaty and they said it was important that you were present."  
  
"Alright. Come on, Tai."  
  
"Yes, Princess." Tai always had to use formalities when around the King.  
  
"We'll talk later, okay Tai?" Sora whispered to him.  
  
He simply nodded in response.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all rode in silence until they came to the castle. This King led them up to the treaty room, but stopped just outside the huge doors.  
  
"Taichi, you will stay here," the king said.  
  
"But Father, he's supposed to be with me at all times!"  
  
"No buts. Stay here," he pointed to Taichi.  
  
*Oh, God, Sora. What's going to happen?* he thought as he slumped against the door.  
  
Sora nerviously walked into the room. Already seated at the table were two blonde men. She assumed the younger one was the prince. What was his name again? Oh, yes, Yamato.  
  
"Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Sora." Yamato got up and kissed her hand.  
  
"You're very beautiful." Sora just pulled her hand from his grasp and sat down. Yamato shrugged it off.  
  
"Now, why is my daughter important to this treaty?" the king asked.  
  
"Well, you see," King Ishida started, "Yamato is old enough to be married and wherever we look, no one is good enough. Your daughter, Sora, on the other hand, is perfect."  
  
"No, no, no. I can't...Father?" She looked in horror as she saw her father nod in agreement. "No...you can't...I'm already in..." she stopped, knowing better than to say 'I'm already in love with Taichi.'.  
  
Tears weld up in her eyes. "I won't! I will not be forced into marraige!" She stood up and ran out the door.  
  
Taichi looked up and saw a sobbing Sora run past him. "Sora!!" He got up and chased after her.  
  
She ignored him and ran to her chambers and shut the door. Soon after, Tai was banging on the door.  
  
"Sora, let me in, please! What's wrong?"  
  
*Stupid, Tai,* she thought, *Always caring for me.* She got up slowly and opened the door behind her.  
  
Sora was sitting on the bed, sobbing quietly to herself. Tai took her into his arms and let her cry it out. He didn't care how wet his shirt got. "Sora....what's wrong? What did they do?" he asked sincerely.  
  
She sniffled and looked him in the eyes. "They...they..." she looked down, "I have to marry Prince Yamato."  
  
Tai looked at her, shocked. He recovered from his shock and lifted her chin. "Why don't you want to marry him? He's a prince and he'll treat you great," he said, a hint of sadness and jealousy in his voice.  
  
"I don't love him! And I don't want to be forced into something like that. And, I'm already in love with someone else I couldn't bear to leave."  
  
Tai's heart sank when he heard that. "May I ask who he is?"  
  
Sora looked up at him and smiled. "His name is Taichi Yagami."  
  
Tai felt like jumping for joy at that moment. But instead, he lifted her chin again, and gently placed his lips on hers. It was a short, sweet kiss, but full of love.  
  
Sora stared deep into Tai's eyes, surprised yet happy about what he had just done.  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I knew I shouldn't have done that. It's against the law." Tai got up and started towards the door.  
  
"No, Tai. That's not what I was going to say." She got up and walked towards him.  
  
Taichi stopped suddenly and turned around to face her. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tai smiled and walked closer to her. "You're welcome."  
  
Sora sighed and laid on her bed. "What are we going to do, Tai?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Waht do we do about Yamato? I know my father and he's going to agree to the marraige."  
  
"Let's run away," Tai got up and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he had just said...but, wait. They had nothing here. Why not leave? "We can go and live together where no one knows you're a princess."  
  
"But...wh...what about becoming a knight? That's your dream and if you desert the castle, it'll never come true."  
  
"I don't care," he cupped her face in his hands, "You are all I care about. As long as I have you, nothing else is important."  
  
Sora smiled and passionately kissed Taichi. She wrapped he arms around his neck as he wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist.  
  
"As long as we have each other.," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Shora pulled him away a little and looked deep into his chocolate eyes. "Go and get what you need from the servant's quarters. We'll leave tonight. Meet me here in an hour."  
  
Tai nodded and started out the door. He whipped around and ran back to her. He hugged her tightly and whipsered, "I love you."  
  
Sora smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too."  
  
Tai held onto her and didn't want to leave her, not even for a minute.  
  
"Tai, go, so we can leave."  
  
"But..." he used his puppy eyes again.  
  
"No buts, mister," Sora giggled, "Go, please?"  
  
"I'm going," Tai put a look of defeat on his face as he walked out the door and ran to the servant's quarters.  
  
*You will not interfere with our plans, you lowly servant boy,* Yamato thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm, mmm...mmm, mmm," Sora hummed a lovely melody as she put a few of her most prized possesions in her bag. She had found her true love and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
"Hello, Sora."  
  
She turned around and saw a dark figure in the doorway. "Tai is that you?" she asked as she cautiously walked towards it.  
  
"No," he said as he stepped into the light, "But close."  
  
"Yamato..." she gasped.  
  
"The one and only," he laughed, "I heard a very interesting conversation. You and your personal bodyguard...oh, what's his name...Taichi, yes! That's it....are planning to run away and elope," he grabbed her chin and made her face him, "Now, you aren't planning to break the law, are you? Wait, you already have!"  
  
"Let go of me, Yamato!" She raised her hand and brought it down as hard as she could across his face.  
  
Yamato grabbed his cheek in pain. "You little wench!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "You listen and you listen good. You WILL marry me and you WILL help us capture you father's land. If any of that gets out, I will personally kill your boyfriend and have thown thrown in jail for sociallizing with a commoner." He roughly placed his lips on hers and forced her into a loveless kiss.  
  
"No! I will not let you! Taichi and I are running away and nothing you do will stop us!" she spat in his face as she pushed him away.  
  
"You naive little girl. If I cannot kill Taichi, I will kill your father, mother and your little friend Biyomon."  
  
"You..."  
  
"Say what you want, Princess, but it will not change my mind." He slapped her and she fell onto her bed, tears streaming down her face. "I will be back in one hour and if you or Taichi is not here, you mother and father are dead."  
  
"You bastard!" Sora said to him.  
  
"I'd watch you tongue, Sora, after all, I am your fiancee." he snarled. Yamato laughed and walked out, leaving a crying Sora on her bed.  
  
"Tai...I'm so sorry.." she whispered as she sobbed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So....? I know it's bad so review, complain, even flame if you want. I don't care! As long as I get, oh let's say 5 reviews I'll put the next chapter up!  
  
yours truly and forever  
lily-angel 


	2. The Prince's Ways...

YEA! I got reviews! That's so cool. Anyway, I got this out as fast as I could humanly do.   
*NOTE* Some people are happy I used Matt as the bad guy..some aren't. I don't really care one way or another. I love Taiora and Sorato equally, but since this is a Taiora story, I used Matt as the bad guy. If it was Sorato, it would've been the other way around! I wanted the bad guy to be a digidestined and since Sora and Matt are together in the series, he would've been believable for the bad guy, okay? Sry, I had to say that!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry Doesn't Cut It  
by: lily-angel  
  
"If you're going to do something tonight that you'll be sorry for in the morning, sleep late." - Henry Youngman  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black-blue night sky twinkled with millions upon millions of bright stars. They showed no emotion, but yet seemed like they were crying for the princess...  
  
Quietly, Sora took all of her clothes out of the satchel and put them back in their place, still sniffling. Her so-called 'finacee' Yamato was threating to kill her mother and father...or worse, her one and only true love Taichi. Her hand went slowly to her cheek, where he had slapped her. She winced as she softly touched it.  
  
For the first time in her life, Sora was scared.  
  
She had finally found love, and then all hope of it was shattered. They were going to run away...then they could be together. But, Yamato found out and threatened to kill her family. He needed her to capture her father's land. There was no treaty. There would not be peace.  
  
And it scared her to death.  
  
Sora dropped to her knees, her tears renewed. Taichi...what would she do without him by her side? Without him protecting her from her new fate? She needed him....she loved him. Sora covered her eyes and sobbed quietly.  
  
"Sora?" Tai whispered as he ran up to her and pulled her to him. "Oh my God...what happened?" He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes and saw the bruise on her cheek. He gently graced it, causing Sora to wince. "Who did this to you?" he asked, his blood boiling.  
  
"Oh, Tai. I wish you were here," she said, her tears still falling, "Yamato...he found out..."  
  
"About..." he looked her in the eyes, "...us?"  
  
She nodded solemnly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He...he...grabbed me and told me that if we weren't here in an hour, that he would kill my mother, father, Biyomon, and then he would find you and kill you." She sniffled, shaking her head, "I couldn't do anything but just sit there...he slapped me and called me a wench....and I couldn't do anything about it! I needed you with me so badly, Tai, I needed you by my side." She started sobbing again and Tai took her in his arms.  
  
"Sora...I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. I shouldn't have left you..." his eyes shimmered as he tried to hold back his own tears, "If I was already a knight, then none of this would happen. I would be a noble...but I'm not..." He looked down at the floor as if in disgrace.  
  
"Taichi, what are you saying? That this is your fault? 'Tis no ones! Even if I have to drop the Takenouchi name and become a commoner...if that's what it takes to be with you, I'll glady do it! But, Yamato will surely kill my parents if I don't marry him..."  
  
Tai's head snapped up, in surprise. His eyes widened and then he smirked. "You will marry him, then."  
  
"What?! Have you gone mad?!" she stood up and stared at him, shocked, "I thought you of all people..."  
  
Tai got up and held Sora's shoulders. "Please, love, let me finish. You will marry him. That way, you can stop the Ishida invasion from the inside, not the out. You can convince your mother that you will still need a bodyguard, so I'll be with you." He started pacing, thinking the plan up as he went. "Once you are in the castle, you can gain the trust of the King and Prince. If they try to invade, using you as bait, we can kill them in their sleep."  
  
"Tai...it just might work. But, what if we can't kill them?? What terror would they unleash on the world if they get my father's land?" Her eyes became misty once more, thinking about the poor people of the kingdom.  
  
"It will have to work. Sora, this might just be our one and only chance." He smiled a little, wiping the tears from Sora's beautiful face. "Don't cry. I'll be with you."  
  
She returned his smile as best she could, "Yes...you will be with me." She leaned in towards him, and kissed him gently. He kissed her back, his arms pulling her slender body closer to him.  
  
"Don't ever.." she started, but was cut off with a giant knock at the door. "Oh, God! Yamato!! Quick, hide, Taichi!"  
  
Tai ran and slid himself underneath Sora's large bed, hidden by the crimson sheets. Not a second to soon, the door burst open, revealing a mad blonde.  
  
"So," he snarled, walking closer to her, "You are still here. What a pleasent surprise." Sora looked into his eyes and was frightened by the cold ice she saw in them. She slowly stepped backwards, the fear creeping into her warm heart.  
  
"Yes," was all she could whisper.  
  
"So I guess your lovely Taichi is sparred...for now."  
  
"And my parents?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, still backing slowly away from his advancing figure.  
  
"Also sparred."  
  
Sora kept walking backwards, not wanting him near her again. But she stopped suddenly, as her bed kept her from going any further. Yamato walked up to her, his eyes glowing with the power he had over her now.  
  
"And I have you right where I want you," he said as he pushed her onto the bed. Sora's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was trying to do to her. She slid backwards on the bed, trying to get away, but Yamato crawled up and was over her in a flash. He held her down and kissed her once more, forcing his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Tai growled lowly under the bed, his hand reaching for his sword. Swiftly and silently, he unsheathed it, and began to get out from his hiding spot. No one, not even a prince, was going to get away with harassing the princess in her own room.  
  
"Sora...Sora? Where are you?" her mother's voice called from the hall. "Sora?" She peeked her head into her room, seeing Yamato sitting on the bed, talking to Sora, who was lying down. "Ohhh...Sorry to interrupt you, Prince Yamato."  
  
"Oh," he said, flashing a smile, "You didn't interrupt anything. Sora was just telling me how much she loves roses."  
  
"Yes, yes, well, I'll see you in a bit, Sora, okay? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, Mother," she said, trying not to let her pain come through in her voice.  
  
Yamato kept smiling until the Queen was away. He got up and went to the door. "You got lucky, Princess, but next time, we will continue that 'discussion'." He laughed and walked away, slamming the door as he left.  
  
Sora could no longer hold it. "Tai..." she cried out as the tears came to her again. Tai had her in his arms as quick as he could, his blood boiling because of what Yamato tried to do to her. "Tai...I don't know how long I can stand to be with him. H escares me so much...I can't even get to my sword, must less wield it...I'm going to need you and your love to save me from ultimate pain ang suffering." she whispered, barely audible.  
  
"And you'll get it..." he said, making the gap between them smaller, "I love you so much, Sora. I couldn't stand to be without you."  
  
"Then you can do me one favor, Tai."  
  
"What's that?" he asked, a childish grin creeping over his face.  
  
"Quit choking me."  
  
Tai laughed as he let her go. "Well, sooorry, Lil' Miss I'm-A-Princess-And-You're-Not."  
  
"You want to be a princess?" she asked, a look of total confusion on her face.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"What? You said it, not me. I merely took the opportunity and said something about it. Blame yourself. You set yourself up." She laid back down, this time relaxing. She loved the feeling of pure joy that Tai made her feel. It was like pure happiness and she had forgotten all of the pain she had felt mere seconds ago.  
  
Taichi slinked over her, the grin replaced, "Well, you've been a bad girl and I guess you have to be punished," he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart to breathe and fell into each other's arms.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me again." she said, snuggling close to him.  
  
"I won't," he said and yawned, fatigue taking him over.  
  
"Sleep well, my love," Sora whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
"You too, beautiful," he whispered back, falling asleep with his true love in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sora? You didn't come last night!" her mother said, banging on the door. "Sora! This is your mother! Open this door right now!!" Her mother waited, but when no sound was heard in the room, she opened the door and burst in. "Sora, how many times do I have to....oh, my sweet Lord..." she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sora Lynn Takenouchi!!! In the name of the Holy Father, get out of that bed this instant!!!"  
  
Sora awoke to a start, seeing her mother angry at her. But why? She didn't do anything lately....Taichi. She turned around to see her beloved bodyguard next to her in the bed. His eyes were open, but he was frozen with fear and shock. Sora knew what he was thinking. They both would be sent into the dungeon for this. "Mother, I...I can explain..." she stammered, coming to her feet and walking up to her mother.  
  
"Explain what?!" the Queen turned around and shut the door of the princess's chambers. "Explain that I caught you in bed with a commoner... your own bodyguard?! He's supposed to protect you, not seduce you!!"  
  
"Mother! He did not seduce me!! We didn't even do that, Mother. Just please...let us explain," she begged her mother, hoping that she would let her tell the story.  
  
"Queen Takenouchi..." Taichi got off of the bed and bowed to his queen, "please let us explain. After that, feel free to throw us into the dungeon for breaking the law." Silently, he was praying that she was as merciful as he had heard.  
  
The Queen looked at the two teenagers and remembered....remembered her childhood and her true love...."Alright. I'll let you explain what happened here...but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. I could still arrest you."  
  
"Thank you, Mother!" Sora quickly sat down on the bed, followed by her mother and Tai. Sora took Tai's hand and started. "It all started yesterday afternoon...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yamato ran his hand through his hair. *What am I doing?!? I don't even like this girl...or her land. I don't wnt to do this!! It's...wrong. And what about Mimi?!? What the hell am I supposed to do about her?!*  
  
Yamato paced in his room. His father had told him thousands of times...."This Takenouchi girl is important to my plans...She will try to run away, but if she's carrying your child..."  
  
"NO! I won't do it!!!" he yelled, pounding his fist on the wall. "I have to tell her the truth...I can't stand to see such a sweet girl be hurt by me and my stupid loyalty!! No, I will not do it. I will not hurt her anymore than I already have. The King may be my father by blood...but not by heart."  
  
He went to his desk, where a small painting was sitting. In it, a small Yamato and a girl with brown hair were playing, happy looks on their faces. In the background was the King and a woman next to him. That was the late queen. A warm tear ran down Yamato cheek.  
  
"Why did you have to die, Mom?" He sat down hard and remembered all the happy times...up to a couple of months ago...  
  
_-=Flashback=-_  
  
"Come on, Matt! It'll be fun..." the girl smiled at him, her eyes saprkling with love.  
  
"Mimi, you now I can't leave the castle! Mom and Father would kill me and you!"  
  
"I'm not suppose to leave either! I mean, what if the Queen calls for her most rusted maid and I'm not here? Don't worry about it! We'll get Takeru to cover for us. Please? I want to spend some time with you...alone..." She took his hand and pulled him towards her, "Please, Yama??"  
  
He smiled and gently kissed her, "Alright...but on one condition."  
  
"What is that, Yama?" she looked deep into his eyes and squeezed his hand affectionally.  
  
"Don't call me Yama." Mimi laughed as they ran to the castle stables. They found Yamato's white horse Sunnen. He helped her up and then got up himself. Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt and sighed.  
  
"This is my most favorite place to be," she whispered.  
  
"Mine too," he replied as they gracefully galloped out of the castle gates, towards Crystal River.  
  
*Later...*  
  
"Meems, what did you want to show me?" he asked as he watched her lovely figure wade ankle deep in the blue water. She raised her arms and twirled around.  
  
"This...all this. It's so peaceful here and I wanted to share it with you." She motioned for him to join her. "Come on, Yamato," she grinned and giggled, childishly splashing in the river water.  
  
Matt ran to her...only to trip on a rock and fall into the warm water. Mimi could hardly contain her laughter as the soaked prince tried to get up.  
  
"What's so funny?!" he asked her as he finally got up.  
  
"Nothing..nothing..." she tried not to smile as she said this.  
  
"Oh, so you think it's funny that I'm all wet, huh?" He grabbed her arms and pulled her into the water with him. They came up out of the water and it was Matt's turn to laugh. He stopped and looked at her. The water made her pink dress cling to all the right place, emphasizing her petite body. He pulled her into a wet embrace and whispered in her ear:  
  
"I'm sorry...I couldn't resist."  
  
Mimi looked deep into his ice blue eyes. She loved him so much....much more than life itself. But did he feel the same way? She could never really be sure, unless he would tell her. But Yamato wasn't known for sharing his emotions...  
  
Matt searched deep into her eyes. He loved her with all of his heart...but how could he tell her? *Maybe if you just said it, baka,* he thought.  
  
"Mimi?" he said, coming out of his trance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you. More than life....more than heaven. You're my angel and I want it to stay that way. You're my heaven on Earth." He waited for some sort of response from her. Maybe that's not what she wanted to hear....  
  
Mimi smiled and brought him into a passionate kiss. "I love you with all of my heart, Yamato. Even if you are a snobby prince..."  
  
  
"I am not snobby!!"  
  
"You never know that...." Mimi was cut off by shouts and screams coming from the direction of the castle. Both looked in horror as they saw dark pillars of smoke coming from the castle...  
  
_-=End Flashback=-_  
  
Yamato remembered the next week as a blur. It turned out that the Queen's private north tower was attacked and burned to the ground. The only person killed was his mother...  
  
His father became distraught, covinced it was the Takenouchi Kingdom that was responsible for the attack. He would listen to no one, not even his sons Takeru or Yamato.  
  
Mimi was concerned for Yamto. He became even more distant. She stayed as long as she could in the castle, but since the Queen was gone, there was no use for her. She moved into a small cabin in the village and came to see Yamato everyday. But she knew that he would never be the same.  
  
Yamato sniffled as tears ran faster down his face. *I'm telling Sora the truth, for mother and for Mimi.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe it..." Queen Takenouchi said. "That....that....OOOOOHHHHH! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Mother, calm down! You know as well as I do that you can't do that." She still held Tai's hand, who had been quiet the whole time.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. I'm going to go now, the queen's duties need to be met. As for you two..." The pair winced as they waited for her decision. "Your secret is safe with me....jsut no more spending the night together."  
  
The teenagers smiled and waved as the Queen left. "Tai...I'm so glad you're with me."  
  
"So am I." He was about to say something else, but there came a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" the Princess asked.  
  
The doors creaked opened and the vistor stepped in.  
  
"Sora...I have to talk to both of you..." Yamato said, his eyes red and tears still falling.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So...What do you think?? I thought I'd add Mimato into this. There's one more couple coming up to...can you guess it?? Anyway, review, PLEASE? Oh, and Sunnen is translated into Millenium. I love that name for a horse...sry, off topic. Until next time!!  
  
yours truly and forever  
lily-angel 


	3. Mistakes...

Disclaimer: I don't know if I did this on the other chapters, so this counts for the whole story, cuz I know I'll forget again. I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry Doesn't Cut It  
Chapter 3  
by: lily-angel  
  
"We never know the worth of water 'til the well is dry." - English Proverb   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sora...I need to talk to you both," Yamato said, his eyes red and tears still falling.  
  
"Yamato..." Sora gasped. "Get out..." she hissed.  
  
Taichi unsheathed his sword and ran to Yamato, the cold steel at his neck. "What do you want, you bastard? To hurt Sora some more? I will not let you, as her bodyguard and protector."  
  
"I understand this reaction. Please, I want to apologize to you for what I did to you. I know that it is unexcusable, but I hope you can forgive me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the painting. He tossed it to Sora and she picked it up and examined it. "You see the two women in that picture? The younger one is my own true love, Mimi. We also break the law being together. She was my mother's most trusted maid. I loved her with all of my heart and I still do. The older one is Queen Ishida, my mother. She...she died six months ago. My father went on the rampage, attacking your kingdom, thinking you were responsible for her death." Fresh tears ran down his face as he knelt down. "I have more to say, but if you want to kill me, Taichi, I wish that you do. I deserve to die for what I have done."  
  
Taichi wavered, then brought his sword off of the prince's neck. "I will not kill you, but don't think I have forgiven you." Tai walked over to Sora and looked at the picture in her hand.  
  
Yamato got up and sat down in a chair in front of the two. "I swore my loyalty to my father, even though his actions were not humane. I knew that if I dared to defy him, he would have me killed. The only thing in his mind was revenging my mother. When he could not defeat your father's army, he decided to suggest that we get married. Then, he could threaten to kill you if your father didn't sign his land over to him. When we came here, he saw how strong you actually were. He told me that if I....if I got you pregnant, you wouldn't dare to run away from him." Yamato looked down at himself, disgusted. "But I couldn't. I realized how wrong I was in following my father. My brother Takeru and Mimi tried to warn me, but I did not listen."  
  
Taichi and Sora looked at the prince, shocked. Sora never knew that the evil man that had tried to rape her the night before was so tender at heart. "Yamato..." she said, looking at Taichi. He knew what she was thinking and nodded his consent. "Do you have any idea of how we can get out of the wedding?"  
  
Yamato looked at her, pain in his eyes. "No, I wish we could. I am already engaged to Mimi and I can't marry her if you and I were married."  
  
"Yamato, I will forgive you if you swear that you will help us," Sora said. "You have to help us keep my kingdom safe."  
  
"I will, I swear. I have a plan in mind, but we will need help. I know my brother and Mimi will help, and so will Patamon, Palmon and Gabumon.."  
  
"Digimon?! You three have Digimon?" Sora said, shocked.  
  
"Yes. Maybe I should've told you that earlier, huh?" he said, chuckling a little bit. "I know you two do, also."  
  
"Yeah, Agumon and Biyomon," Sora said.  
  
Taichi looked down in thought. "I know someone else that will help us."  
  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hikari. Her and Gatomon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three spent most of the day formulating thier plan. Yamato left and went to see what he could find out from his father about the details of the invasion. Sora stayed in the castle, being the princess that she was. Taichi on the other hand, had a much more difficult task...  
  
He mounted his horse and galloped down the old trail in the forest. The trail was barely visible and was used by only two people: him and Hikari. He sighed, knowing the danger he was bringing his sister into. But it was the only way! They needed Hikari's strength and will to pull this plan off. He only hoped...  
  
The plan was to bring Hikari and Gatomon to the castle and make Hikari Sora's lady-in-waiting. That way, she would have to go to Yamato's kingdom with Sora. She would help them all she could with Gatomon and hopefully....  
  
No. There was no 'hopefully'. It was either it worked or it didn't. They had yet to work out a plan to get rid of the king's evil plan, but the details would soon be thought of. Right now, all they were worried about was getting out of the wedding without saying why exactly.  
  
Taichi sighed and tried not to think about the future, as it was starting to hurt. His spirits lifted a little as he saw his small but cozy cottage. He recognized immediately his dogs, Hijau and Kali. He jumped off his horse and ran to them, hugging them like he did when he was 12.  
  
"Hijau! Kali! I missed you so much!! How are my leading man and lady?" He asked them, pampering the two by stratching them right behind the ears, where they love it. He looked around and saw no one, until six puppies came running to him. "Woah! Obviously, you two we're busy!" he chuckled.  
  
He stood up and walked towards the house. It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion as the memories of his childhood flooded back to him. Metting Agumon, training with his father to become a knight, teaching Hikari how to read and write, watching his sister grow up, all the happy memories...but then the horrible memories came. The day his father was killed in front of him, the day Hikari fell into the lake and almost died, the small pains throughout his small life....  
  
Taichi slowly shook his head to get rid of those memories. He remembered what he had come here for and knocked cautiously on the door. He bit his lip and hoped they were home. He broke into a smile when he heard running and someone shouting, "Who is it?"  
  
He smiled and cleared his throat. "It's the king," he said, part of a game he and Hikari used to play.  
  
He heard her gasp and then opened the door, a look of complete shock on her face. "Tai!!" she said and ran to him and grabbed him into a tight embrace. "Why...when....how come you're back? Did you make it? Are you a knight?? What happened?" she asked in one breath.  
  
Tai chuckled. "Whoa, Kari! Slow down a little bit, will ya? Where's Mom? I'll explain everything to both of you....." he looked at his little sister and watched her expression change from estatic to sorrow. "What? What happened? Where is she?"  
  
Hikari looked at her older brother. "I'm so sorry, Tai....I sent a message to the castle...."  
  
Taichi started to get paranoid, "What, Kari? What's wrong?"  
  
"She's....gone, Tai. She's gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora stood on her balcony, watching Taichi ride off to his home village. She sighed and walked to her crimson bed. She jumped backwards and laid down.  
  
*I love you, Tai. Bring Hikari and yourself back safe.*  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for sweet slumber to take her away. She fell asleep soundly, but was quickly awakened when Yamato pounded on the chamber doors.  
  
*No! I was asleep....and that was a good dream...* she smiled as she went to the door.  
  
"Sora! Thank God I found you! Hurry, where's Taichi?" Yamato said, apparently out of breath.  
  
Sora put her hands on Yamato's shoulders and guided him towards a comfy chair. She pushed him gently down into the seat and sat on a stool in front of him. "Calm down, Matt, and tell me what happened."  
  
Matt took a deep breath and asked again, "Where's Taichi?"  
  
"He went to go get Hikari, remember? He should be back in a couple of hours. Why do you keep asking me that? What did your father say that has you so worked up?"  
  
"The wedding....he wants...when I asked about it, he thought I was excited about it and said it's....it's...."  
  
"What? It's what?"  
  
"He wants to have the wedding soon. Very soon."  
  
"And how soon is 'very soon'?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Next week. Wednesday to be exact."  
  
Sora jumped up. "No! No...no...it can't be true....what about Tai? Mimi?" She ran her hands through her hair, crying uncontrolably.  
  
Yamato got up and tried to comfort her. "It'll be alright, Sora. We'll try to cancel it...if not, then we'll pospone it until we can stop my father." He tried and trid, and kept repeating it, but Sora kept crying softly. "Sora...please..." he begged. He looked at her and sighed as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Sora stopped crying and realized where she was. Yamato was so warm...just like Taichi....  
  
Yamato looked down on her auburn hair and thought how much she reminded him of Mimi. So beautiful and kind...  
  
She looked up at him and stared deep into his ice blue eyes, which didn't look as harsh as they had before. Reacting only on instinct, she tilted her head as he moved closer and touched thier lips gently.  
  
Realizing what they both had just done, they pulled apart quickly and turned away from each other, ashamed.  
  
"Matt, I..."  
  
"Sora, please...."  
  
They turned around and looked at each other. "Yamato...I'm so sorry. It's just that I got caught up thinking about Tai and I..."  
  
"You reminded me so much of Mimi that I..."  
  
"I'm sorry," they both said at once.  
  
Yamato cautiously stepped towards her. "Let's just think of it as a friendly kiss between friends, okay? And say nothing of it to Tai or Mimi."  
  
"Alright," Sora said, looking down at the ground. "How did that happen, anyway?"  
  
Yamato laughed a little bit and smiled, "I really don't know. We must've gotten caught up in our daydreams that we didn't realize it."  
  
Sora thought about that a little while and then jumped up suddenly, "That's it!" she yelled.  
  
Yamato's whole body shook from the surprise. "What's it? he said, confused.  
  
"If we can fool ourselves into thinking we loved each other...maybe we can fool your father. I mean, if he thought we were really in love, he might let us take care of the wedding arrangements. Then we could ACCIDENTLY chage the date of it and figrue out how to get out of it." She smiled at her own genius.  
  
Yamato thought about that for a minute and looked at her. "That might actually work," he smiled again. "It might actually work."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tai...I tried to tell you....please...." her tears started rushing down her cheeks. She stared at her brother, who hadn't moved or said anything. "Tai...I know that you...."  
  
"No....please...no...oh, God, Sora...." Tai whispered, leaning against the door and sliding down to a sitting position. "How....what happened? I only left five months ago.....what happened to her, Kari?" he asked, breathing deeply to control himself, his head in his hands.  
  
Hikari knelt in front of him. "It was four months ago. We were both...we were gardening and talking about marraige..." she smiled a little through her tears, "and then we heard a trumpet...like when you're hunting. Mom....she said to get inside, just in case an arrow went astray. We gathered up the tools and started walking to the house. I was on the step and then I heard Mom...." she choked out the words painfully, the emotions rushing back to her from that fateful day, "She screamed and I turned around....and...and...there she was....I looked up and saw him....the murderer....with a bow in his hands.... " Hikari broke down, sobbing and choking out her words. She couldn't finish.  
  
"The muderer? Who was he?" Tai asked, his blood burning in his viens.  
  
"That man...the one who killed Dad..." she choked.  
  
Tai took her in his arms and tried to calm down her tears. He knew who he was....the man who killed his father merciless in front of him.   
  
"Bihernam," he hissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora smoothed down her emerald dress and winked at Yamato. They were getting ready for phase one of Operation Wedding. Matt took the hint and walked inside of his father's quarters, nerviously at first, but he gathered up his image and strutted to behind his father's chair.  
  
"My king..." he said, kneelling.  
  
The kind turned around to see his son. "Ah...Yamato. So how did seducing the princess go?" he asked, with a little chuckle.  
  
"Very well. Actually, Father..." he said while motioning to Sora to come in, "I think she's falling in love with me."  
  
Sora breathed deeply and convinced herself that this was for Tai. "Yama!" she said, running into the room, "I missed you so much," she said, grabbing him and kissing him. When they parted, Sora got up and grabbed Yamato's hand, "Come on, Yama. Let's go have some fun..." she trailed off when she saw the King behind her.  
  
She knelt down, her cheeks blushing a light pastal pink. "I'm so sorry, King Ishida....I didn't know you were there. It's just that Yamato strikes so much emotion in me and I..."  
  
The king smiled slyly, "That's alright, my daughter. That's okay....Yamato, why don't you two go off and 'have fun'."  
  
Yamato returned the smile, "Yes, sire." He got up and grabbed tightly onto Sora's hand. HE dragged her out of the room and ran all the way to the her room, still hand in hand.  
  
"That was fun!!" Sora exclaimed as soon as they had shut the door.   
  
"Yes, it was. And great performance by the way. The blush was perfect and so believable...."  
  
Sora looked at him, sadness in her eyes, "Do you think this will really work? I mean, can I save Taichi doing this?" she asked. Her eyes shimmered with the veil of tears. She sat down on her bed, with her hand in her palms.  
  
"Of course it will Sora. I mean, we'll all go to my castle and get out of this. Mimi, Takeru, Tai, and Hikari will all help us," he whispered, putting a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Thank you, Yamato, for being there for me," she said as she leaned against him. She closed her eyes lightly, but was awakened by a familar voice.  
  
"How could you, Sora? How could you?" Tai hoarsely whipsered, before running towards the servant's quarters.  
  
Sora looked up at him, shocked, "Tai, wait!! Please, this isn't..." she begged, but he was already gone.  
  
"Go get him, Sora. He needs you right now," Matt told her.  
  
Sora didn't wait to thank him, she ran as fast as she could, knowing exactly where to go. She got there a moment too late as she saw his door slam shut. She ran up to it and pounded her fists against it. "Tai!! Please...let me explain..." she said, sobbing. "Tai..I love you, I can explain everything."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I believed you, Sora!! I thought you loved me...but obviously I was wrong. Maybe I was wrong to love you," he said, pain obvious in his voice.  
  
"Tai!! I do...I love you more than life itself...please...let me explain....I'm so sorry..." she said leaning against the door. "I'm sorry, Tai. It was all part of the plan...we were trying to get the wedding date extended....I'm so sorry..."  
  
Tai listened to her pleading, but didn't say anything. He let the clear tears fall down his cheeks as he sat against the heavy wooden doors. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Sora...." he whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter is shorter than the others, I know. I'll make the next few longer, I swear. Thanx for all the reviews!!  
  
yours truly and forever!  
lily-angel 


	4. Tragedy...

Thank you for the reviews!! I love hearing from you guys! If you have a question or something, e-mail me at faerie_princess08@yahoo.com. I kinda got off of the original Taiora in the last chapter, so this one is ALL TAIORA!! Heehee. So, if you're a Sorato fan, and you think I'm changing this...think again! I love Sorato and all...but this is Taiora and it will stay that way! Either in this or the next chpater, you'll find out the next coupling! Yea! um....kinda getting off subject here...heehee. Anyway, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon....hopefully. Do I? um...the little voices say no...all except the one that speaks in Italian...he says yes....but we can leave him alone for now, he's still mad about the whole 'you-don't-own-Dominoes' thing...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry Doesn't Cut It  
by: lily-angel  
*~*~*  
"There's a heart that must be free to fly..." - Christina Aguilera (Reflection)  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikari stood next to her brother Taichi, looking at him. A look of complete and utter horror was painted on his features. She was wondering what could've happened. A few moments go, he was laughing and saying how happy he was and how much he wanted her to meet Sora...but now...  
  
She couldn't see past her brother's shadow, but then heard him say, "How could you, Sora? How could you?" and then he ran off without so much as an explanation A few seconds later a young woman with blazing auburn hair ran after him, calling to him.  
  
Kari stood for a moment, and then walked into the room. Sitting on the bed was a blonde haired man, running his fingers through his golden hair. He heard her walk in and looked up.  
  
"Who...who are you?" he asked, sounding like he forced the words out.  
  
Hikari looked at him, astounded by this handsome man. Her crimson eyes locked onto his blue ones and she knew...that he wasn't the one. This was her...brother of some sort... She blinked in confusion and bowed, "I'm sorry, kind sir. My name is Hikari Yagami. I was brought here by..."  
  
"Tai's little sister?" Matt interrupted.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, why?"  
  
Matt shook his head, "No reason, he just told us a lot about you," he took her hand gently and kissed it as she blushed a light pink. "Excuse me for being rude, my name is Prince Yamato Ishida, but please, call me Matt."  
  
Kari smiled, "And call me Kari. I don't mean to be upfront, but what happened just now? What got my brother so uptight?"  
  
Matt sat down once more and shook his head, "Maybe I should start from the very beginning, huh? When my other's private tower was burnt down to the ground, my father went on the rampage, attacking the Takenouchi kingdom with no reason. He thought that if Sora and I got married...."  
  
Kari listened intently as Matt told the stroy. She was captivated by his eyes and the emotion they portrayed. She sat there, staring and listening to the story that was woven out in front of her.  
  
"And then Tai came in and saw me hugging Sora. He obviously thought that something else had happened."  
  
"I understand now. Sora was the only thing that Tai has left, other than me. You see, my father and mother were both mudered in cold blood and he couldn't take it if she was ripped away from him." Hikari tried not to cry, "He needs her."  
  
Matt took the younger girl's hands in his, "Come on," he said, getting up and pulling her with him, "let's go for a tour of the castle. Tai and Sora need to work this out themselves."  
  
Hikari smiled again and followed him, still hypnotized by his cerulean eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora awoke that morning still leaning against the wooden door to Tai's quarters. She got up quickly, turning the knob s soon as she could get up, surprised that it was open. She walked in and saw no one in there.  
  
"Tai?" she whispered, "Taichi?" she asked again, but getting no answer.  
  
Sora sighed and looked around the room. It was small, but cozy. On one side of the room was a small bed, homemade quilts over it. A purple blanket, with the royal symbol woven in gold, was hung over the bed. The room was lit by a small candle sitting on the bedstand. The opposite wall held a desk, covered with books, parchments, and quills. She turned to leave when she saw something by the door that made her gasp.  
  
Tai's sword, dagger, bow, and quiver were all there.  
  
One thousand and one thoughts ran through Sora's mind. Tai never went anywhere without his weapons, he knew he needed protection. He could have been taken prisoner, hurt or even....  
  
Sora shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. Tai was okay...but where was he? She towards the direction of the forest and knew where he was.   
  
She turned on her heel and started to run out the door. She stopped suddenly and grabbed the sheath of Tai's sword and tied it around her waist. She took a deep breath and ran out the door and down the corridors of the dark, sleepy castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Where the hell am I?* Tai thought, *God, if I had only let her explain....maybe I wouldn't be here.* He shook his head, blinking back the tears threatening his eyes. He rode silently through the forest and came upon his destination: the cottage....their cottage.  
  
He got off of his horse and walked in the door, warm tears flowing down his cheek. He turned around and ran outside, sitting on an old log. He couldn't go in there...he could see her...feel her...hear her....  
  
He made no effort to stop his tears. "I'm sorry, Sora. I'm sorry...please don't go...." he whispered. "I'm sorry, Sora!" he said louder.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," a sinister voice said from in front of him. Tai looked up to see his worst fear...his childhood came flooding back to him.   
  
"Bihernam..." he growled, reaching down for his sword. When his hand came up empty, he looked down to see his sheath was gone. "What do you want? Don't you think you've done enough damage??"  
  
The man rode up closer to Tai on his horse, "No, of course I haven't. I haven't done enough damage until your whole family is dead."  
  
"What did we ever do to you?!" Tai yelled, anger and frustration ruling over him.  
  
"What did you do? No, it's what your father did. He imprisoned me for five years, stopping me from finshing my pet project. He stopped me from killing off both the Ishidas and the Takenouchis!! That's what!! So, six months ago, I burned down the Queen Ishida's tower. That ignorant excuse of a king attcaked the Tkenouchi, exactly what I wanted. Then, I went after the Princess Takenouchi. She was much stronger than I thought. And then you came along. I remembered your name... Yagami. I thought of how I finished off your mother months before that. The whore....she refused to give herself to me, so she died. I decided that I would kill off you and your sister. And by doing that, I'll also hurt the princess. You could say I'm killing two birds with one stone." He laughed, his evil voice filling the air.  
  
Tai stood, shocked and angry. His rage was building up, but he knew not to do anything, because he did not have a weapon. He stood, tall and proud, and prepared to die as Bihernam pulled out his bow and arrow...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora ran through the forest, afraid she might be too late. She had heard the evil laugh coming form deeper in the trees....she knew that voice somehow...but from where?  
  
"I am but a simple man from the government...."  
  
The assasin!! She ran harder, her breath shallow and short. Her heart beat was growing wild...she knew her body couldn't take that much more of this gureling pain. But she could not stop until she was there.  
  
"Prepare to die, my young friend. I hope that princess of yours misses you," she heard coming from the man. She looked beyond a tree and saw Tai, stinding there, with no where to go and nothing to do but.....die.  
  
"No!" she screamed and ran towards him, hoping she could beat the arrow. She tackled Tai to the ground, allowing the arrow to miss him, but....  
  
"Sora?" he chocked out and he looked down to his hand. It was covered in blood...her blood. He looked at her shoulder and saw the arrow's feathered end.... "Sora! No..no, no!! Please, you shouldn't have. Not you....not now..."  
  
Sora smiled, the pain evident on her face, "I couldn't let you die...Tai...." her breathing became rapid, "I can't stay awake much longer, Tai...just know I'm sorry and that I love you...Please...take your sword...kill him..."  
  
Tai silenced her with the tip of his finger. "Don't talk...." he sobbed, "Save your strength." He looked at his sheath and gently untied it from her waist. "Come down here, Bihernam. Let us finish this as men, not mice."  
  
"Oh, are you sad now Tai?" Bihernam said, a smirk on his face. He clumsily got down off of his horse and unsheathed his sword.  
  
Tai got up, unable to contain his rage. He got out his sword and threw the sheath off to the side. "You mudered my father in front of me....mudered my mother in front of my sister...and now you've hurt Sora. You will die." He courageously held the sword in front of him, "As a royal bodyguard of the Takenouchi Kingdom, you are under arrest."  
  
Bihernam chuckled, "Oh, I'm so scared."  
  
Tai growled under his breatha and ran at the short, fat man in front of him. Steel against steel, courage against greed. Taichi blocked all of the man's attacks, quickly bringing out his full potential. He slashed, the sound of cold steel echoing through the forest. Rage overtook him, and slashed at Bihernam, cutting his juggling belly.  
  
"You bastard," the older man said.  
  
"Don't underestimate me..." Tai started, but was cut off when Sora cried out in pain. "Sora!" he yelled.  
  
Bihernam smirked evilly and tackled Tai. Once he was on the ground, Bihernam pointed his sword at Tai's throat. "I killed two love-birds with one stone," he laughed.  
  
Tai gulped and thought of Sora. Who would save her now that he was gone? He shut his eyes tightly and prayed silently that she would live.  
  
"AAH!" Bihernam yelled as he fell to the ground. Tai looked up and saw Sora with his dagger in one hand, holding her shoulder with the other. She had borken most of the arrow off, but Tai could see that the point was still digging into her flesh.  
  
"Are you....okay...." she asked gently as she fell in exaustion, Tai running to her in time to catch her. "Nice catch....." she smiled painfully.  
  
Tai smiled at her, tears flowing down both of their cheeks. "Sora...you didn't have to do that...."  
  
"Yes I did...." she winced in pain, causing Tai to hold her tightly to him. "That's twice....I've saved you today."  
  
"Yeah....I'm sorry, Sora. Please forgive me...."  
  
"It's okay, Tai...." her breathing was becoming more and more shallow, getting harder every second for her to breath. "Soemting's wrong, Tai. This shouldn't be happening because of....an arrow. Please...."  
  
He leaned her head gently on his lap and brought his hands over to the arrow. He could hear how hard it was for her to breath. Tai grasped the end of the arrow and slowly eased it out of her. He tried not to hear her moaning in pain, but he knew that she was. Tai looked at the arrow point and saw a blue liquid dripping from it.  
  
"Poison..." he gasped. He hastily took off his jacket and ripped the sleeves off. He tied the around her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Tai...I can't....it hurts so much...please...I love you, Tai..." Sora said through her suffering as she fell out of conciousness.  
  
"It's okay, Sora. Sleep, my love, sleep," he whispered in her ear as he gently lifted her up and carefully saddled his horse. He kissed her gently on the cheek and gathered up the reins and rode, swiftly and silently, to the castle, trying to beat death from taking her from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...so Takeru is your little brother and Mimi is the girl you fell in love with?" Hikari asked with great curiousity.  
  
"Yep. So what was it like growing up in the country? I wonder that a lot, growing up in a cold castle." Matt and Kari had been talking for about an hour about anything that came to their mind  
  
"Well," she started, "I guess it was fun. We have two dogs, Hijau and Kila, and my mother taught me all she knew about gardening and house keeping. My dad....he was killed by a madman when I was little, but he taught Tai all he knows about being a knight. Tai wanted to follow in my father's footsteps so badly. Tai taught me how to read and write so someday I could get a better life. Gatomon," she pointed to the ball of fur in the corner, "helped me through the forests all the time. Life was hard, though, sometimes we went without food for a day, or didn't have any new clothes. But I love it all the same."  
  
"Sounds great, Kari, but..." Matt was interrupted by a great noise outside. They both ran to the window and saw Tai, with Sora in his arms, yelling.  
  
"Matt!! Where are you!??! I know you're there somewhere!!! Get the King and Queen. Tell them Sora's been hurt!! I have to take her to the healer!" He yelled to no one in particular and ran out of sight to the healer's hut.  
  
"Come on, Kari!" Matt said, grabbing her hand and running down the corridor to the main hall.  
  
"Halt, Prince Yamato, the King and Queen are not seeing anyone right now," a guard said.  
  
"Let me through!! The princess has been hurt!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes, right away," the guard said as he opened the door. Yamato, with Kari still in hand, ran directly to the King.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the King demanded.  
  
Yamato bowed and Hikari followed his example. "I'm so sorry, King Takenouchi, but Sora's been hurt. Taichi's bringing her to the healer as we speak."  
  
"Oh, God!" the Queen gasped, "What happened....is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know," he said honestly, "but I will find out, since you cannot leave the throne room at this time."  
  
"Please do," the King said, "and report back immediately."  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Yamato said as he got up and dragged Kari outside.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Sora," Kari said.  
  
"It might've been a riding accident, but I guess we'll see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jyou!! Jyou!" Tai called into the hut, "Jyou, please be home."  
  
"Yes, who is it....oh, Tai and....Sora! What happened to her?" Jyou, the castle healer, asked. He had been friends with Tai and Sora since he had come here a few weeks ago. Jyou led Tai to a cot and motioned for him to lie Sora down. Tears were still falling from Tai's eyes and Jyou knew something bad had been done.  
  
"Now tell me what happened," Jyou said as he gathered up his tools.  
  
"I ran away this morning because of something that happened last night. She came after me. In the forest, a man named Bihernam found me and was going to kill me. She....she tackled me to the ground to save me from the arrow, but it hit her instead. When I took it out of her, it was covered in a blue poison," he took the arrow head out of his pocket. The blue liquid was still visible on it.  
  
"Ah....yes....quite deadly, that is. It is from a plan called arista, a blue flower with a deadly smell," Jyou laughed at Tai as he saw the color drain from his face, "But do not worry, for I have the antidote."  
  
Taichi sighed and watched Jyou intently as he crushed a greyish-purple flower intoo a fine powder and then mix it with wine. "What does the wine do?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, just helps the antitdote go down," he said as he lifted up Sora head and poured the liquid down her throat.  
  
He poured the last of the crimson liquid into a vile and handed it to Tai. "I've given some to her right now, but wait until sunset and then give the rest to her. She'll be good as new by tomorrow morning." Jyou ran to the back of the hut and came back with bandages and milky looking gel in a bottle. "And use these to patch up her shoulder."  
  
Tai smiled as he put the medicines in a bag. "Thank you, Jyou."  
  
"Anytime, my friend. You must know how lucky you are to have someone who would risk their life twice for you," Jyou smiled.  
  
"Yes I do and I'm sorry I ever forgot it."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Matt turned yet another corner and found himself and Kari in the same hallway they had been in for the last ten minutes. "Um, Kari? I think I'm lost."  
  
Kari smiled and sighed, she had been waiting for him to say that. She opened a door and walked out into the courtyard. "There."  
  
"Oooohhhh. That's right," he said, rubbing the back of his head (anime style! ^_~). They walked towards the healer's hut and saw Tai, with Sora in his arms and a small bag around his shoulders walking out.  
  
"Tai!" Hikari said running to him. "What happened to her? Why did you leave this morning? Are you okay?"  
  
Tai looked at her, his eyes still red from crying. "I'll tell you as soon as we get Sora to her room and fix up her shoulder." Tai looked down at his makeshift bandages, already soaked from the blood.  
  
Hiakri knew her brother was in no mood for talking. She followed him silently to the princess's chambers and watched as he lovingly layed her gently on the bed and took the bandages off. Kari gasped in horror as she saw the arrow wound.  
  
"Kari...I need your help," he said, taking the bandages and medication out of the bag. "I need you to help me put these bandages on. I don't know that much about medicine."  
  
Kari simply nodded and sat next to her brother and Sora. She took the blood soaked bandages and handed them to Matt, telling him to throw them out. Carefully and quickly, she ripped some of the fabric off of Sora's dress, leaving her shoulder bare. Kari told her brother to get a clean rag and soak it in some water. He did so, and brought it back to her. Silently and professionally, she cleaned the wound and applied the medicated bandages to Sora's shoulder.  
  
"There," she said. "What did the healer tell you?"  
  
"He said to give her the rest of that," he pointed to the vile, "at sunset."  
  
"Alright." She looked at her brother, who was staring at Sora, his eyes shimmering from his tears. "What happened, Tai?" she asked gently. Matt came bck into the room and sat in a chair near the two siblings.  
  
"She...she risked herself to save me, even after what I did last night. Twice she saved me, because I let rage cloud my senses," a single tear ran down his cheek, as he told the tale. He never took his eyes off of her. "Bihernam....he came back. He tried to kill me with a bow and arrow, but Sora came and tackled me to the ground, letting the arrow hit her. I tried to kill Bihernam, but he got me on the ground and was about to kill me when, even through all of her pain, Sora stood up and stabbed him. She fell to the ground and that's when I figured out the arrow was poisoned. I took her back here, afraid she would die....all because of me...."  
  
Kari hugged her brother, "It's not your fault, Tai. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"Yes it is! You don't understand! If I hadn't been so jealous last night and let her explain, then she wouldn't have had to save me in the first place!" He stood up, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
Kari looked at Matt and motioned to the door. He understood and both of them walked out, shutting the door quietly behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have to go tell the King and Queen what happened," Matt said, upset over what had happened to Sora.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell them about last night," Kari said, "That'll get both of them into deep trouble." She walked up to Matt and hugged him, offering some little comfort. "It'll be okay. She'll be fine."  
  
"I know, but what about Tai? He might not forgive himself for that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai took his hand and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Sora. Please wake up, I can't stand to see you like this." He gently kissed her, a tear of his falling onto her cheek. He got up and paced around the room, too restless to even sit down.  
  
Sora fluttered her eyes open, surprised to see she was in her room. She looked over and saw Tai, pacing in frustration. "Tai...." she whispered meakly, just loud enough for Tai to hear.  
  
He twirled around, a grin on his face to see Sora awake. "Thank God!!" he exclaimed, running over to her. "I thought I had lost you forever," he said, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry, Sora."  
  
"For what?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"For everything. You came out there even after I hadn't let you explain last night and saved my life, not only once, but twice." He smiled and smoothed her hair, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Two for the price of one," she giggled.  
  
Taichi smiled. She was getting back to her self. "And what's the price of one?"  
  
"This," she said, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Slowly, they broke the kiss, their bodies begging for air. "Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes locked onto her's again.  
  
"What would I do without you?" she said, smiling and slipping her hand into his.  
  
"What would I do without you?" he repeated, squeezing her hand affectionately.  
  
"Sora!!" her mother cried, running up to the bed, "Oh, you're okay! I was so worried! I came as soon as Yamato told me what happened." She looked over to Taichi, "Thank you, for saving my daughter."  
  
"I should be thanking her. She saved my life," Tai said, looking at Sora.  
  
"Yes, but you protected her at the price of your own life. That deserves knighthood!! Yes, it does!" the Queen ran out of the room and down the hallway, leaving a bewildered Sora and Tai behind.  
  
"Um...she's a little weird at times," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's WHAT?!" King Ishida said.  
  
"She's been hurt by a poisoned arrow...and it seems Yamato was lying to you," a guard in all black said, "The princess is not in love with him. She seems to be infaturated by her bodyguard, Taichi."  
  
"What?!" The king said again.  
  
"I overheard a converstaion wher Yamato told them about his mother, and that he was not in love with Sora, but a maiden at home called Mimi. He also said he would do what ever it takes to stop your plans."  
  
"Oh, no. He won't be doing that. Call Yamato in here," the King ordered.  
  
"Yes, sire,"  
  
The King sat in a makeshift throne, having all the comforts of home. He would surely enjoy living in this castle.....after he took control of it and killed the Takenouchis. He laughed to himself and thought about he was going to change this kingdom once it was his until Yamato walked in.  
  
"Yes, my majesty?" he said, kneeling and bowing his head.  
  
"Ah, yes, Yamato. It seems you have been lying to meabout the princess. I know she's having, let's say, an affair with that bodyguard of her's. I also know about that Mimi girl at home."  
  
"No...it's not true!!" Matt cried.  
  
"Silent!! Listen to me and listen well. You and Sora are to pack your things. Taichi is not to come with you to our castle. We are leaving tomorrow at dawn. I fyou two are not married on Wednesday, then Tai, Takeru, and Mimi will all die. You understand? Now go!!"  
  
Matt got up, wondering how his father found out. He cried inside, knowing that if he cried in front of his father, he would die. "Yes, your majesty," he muttered and walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ha! I won!!" Sora cried. Her and Tai had been playing a simple game called Slaps for at least half an hour. Tai had won each time, but let Sora win this once.  
  
"Yes, but you will not this time, love," he said, chuckling at her childish behavior. They set up once again and started a new game. Neither noticed when Yamato walked in, a sullen look on his face.   
  
"Sora..." he said, no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, Matt?" she asked, not looking up from the game.  
  
"We have to pack." That got her attention.   
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"My father found out about you and Tai...me and Mimi. He said if we weren't married he would kill them and my brother," he looked down, not ready for the tears to come.  
  
"Can Tai come?"  
  
"No," he said, "Unless he wants to be killed upon apperance."  
  
Sora looked at Tai, tears shimmering in each otehr's eyes. "What do we do....?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! I'll give you a cookie....well, not really, but please?  
  
truly and forever,  
lily-angel 


End file.
